Maybe
by seriouscaseofthegayface
Summary: Sweets mourns the loss of his novel, and Daisy attempts to cheer him up. My reaction to the 100th episode. Sweets/Daisy fluff!


**A/N: Hart Hanson: Hey, Ellie, so what did you think of the 100th episode?**

**Me: Oh, I loved it! Though the ending was so heartbreaking, I had to write a small fanfic about it!**

**Hart Hanson: Ah! So you wrote some BoothxBrennan romangst like a normal person?**

**Me: ...No, I wrote Sweets/Daisy fluff!**

**Hart Hanson: -facepalm-**

**Haha, so here you are guys – my reaction to the 100th episode! Enjoy (:**

**Sweets POV**

I sit, slumped, on the park bench in the fading light, clutching the manuscript to my chest. A year. An entire year of therapy sessions, rigourous notes, shrewd observations, and now... nothing. My entire novel ruined in one fell swoop.

I scuff my shoes against the ground, feeling pretty frustrated. Couldn't they have, I don't know, possibly _told_ me that they worked another case, not to mention got drunk and _made out_?! Didn't they ever think that the story of how they actually met _might_ hold some importance to a book that revolved around their relationship?

"Lancelot?"

The familiar voice causes me to jump up. Daisy, beautiful and comforting as ever, is standing there, beaming, a polystyrene cup in hand.

"Hi, Daisy." I smile weakly - more of a grimace, if I'm being precise.

"Hey!" she rushes into my arms, giving me a quick peck on the lips. "I came as soon as I got your text! Is everything okay?"

"Um, yeah," I lie, chickening out, as Daisy slips her free hand into mine and we set out along the path. "Hey, is that coffee decaf? Because you know you're not supposed to have caffeine, it makes you too hyper. The doctor said -"

"I know what the doctor said!" Daisy rolls her eyes. "But I figured since I'm on my way to becoming a responsible, married woman," she gestures to the ring on her third finger, causing coffee to slosh from her cup. "I should have my vicarious fun while I still can!" she grins, before frowning adorably. "And don't change the subject. What's wrong, baby?"

I sigh. "I had a couples therapy session with Agent Booth and Dr Brennan today -"

"Aw, Lance," Daisy pats my hand affectionately. "Did Agent Booth talk about your lack of facial hair again? Because it's just his defence mechanism."

"No, I -"

"And besides, you know how sexy I think baby-faced boys are!" she winks.

I put a hand up to my cheek self-consciously, before shaking it off. "No, it's not that. I... they finished reading my book -"

"And they didn't like it?" Daisy guesses, nose wrinkled. "But you expected that, right? I mean, it does discuss in detail the very aspect of their relationship they, like, furiously deny. No disrespect, Lancelot, but they were bound to hate it."

I store that cheerful fact away for later reflection and shake my head once more. "They told me about the time they first met."

"Cleo Eller -"

"There was a time before that." I say, my voice a monotone.

Daisy's eyes widen. "Seriously?! They, like, kept that _really_ quiet..." her face lights up with a mixture of curiosity and glee. "Tell me everything!"

I hesitate. If I continue, I would be violating patient confidentiality to Daisy, who, let's face it, is less than satisfactory at keeping things to herself. Then again, people keeping things to themselves is what got me into this mess. I relent. "Okay, so Agent Booth had been working this one case for a while..."

A while later, Daisy's eyes have grown to the size that they look in danger of popping out of her skull, her mouth open in a comical 'o'. "They kissed?! Do you think that they, you know, did _you know what_?" she wriggles her eyebrows.

My smile doesn't quite reach my eyes. "They certainly seemed very defensive."

"Wow! This is like that part of 'Bone of Contention' where Andy saves Kathy by..." she trails off as realisation hits. "Your book bases its conclusions on their love almost solely on the first case they worked together! Lance!" she pulls me into a tight hug.

"The whole thing was a waste of time." I mumble.

Daisy looks up at me, eyebrows pulled together in concern. "You're sure you couldn't re-edit -"

"No. I'd have to start from scratch." I say bluntly.

"Maybe if you cut out the part where you analyse the -"

I shut my eyes, attempting to remain calm. "It's no use."

"But -"

"_No_, Daisy!"

I instantly regret snapping as Daisy's expression becomes akin that of a wounded puppy. She doesn't deserve this - it's not like it's her fault Booth and Brennan made out six years ago.

"I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated, I guess." My hand finds hers once more as we continue walking.

One of the many things I love about Daisy is her ability to leave things in the past. She smiles at me, and I instantly know that that little moment of disharmony is forgotten. It never even happened.

"If it's any consolation, Lancelot, I'm proud of you." Daisy says brightly. "I mean, it's an achievement in itself to even finish a book! Not many people do." she frowns at this, and I have to stifle a laugh. I remember all too well her attempts at writing 'Pro Bone-o', a forensic murder mystery with a plucky anthropology intern as its protagonist.

"And hey!" Daisy's smile grows even wider. "Maybe talking through this with you could cause Dr Brennan and Agent Booth to reveal their true love from one another! Maybe they'll finally get together!" her eyes become distant as she fantasizes. "Maybe right now they're making out and trying to figure out how they'll make their relationship work!"

I smile at her, trying to picture such a thing occurring. If only.

I squeeze her hand gently. "Yeah. Maybe."

And suddenly, with Daisy here, everything is all right again. And as we continue our walk through the park in the fading light, I can only hope that she's right. That somewhere, right now, Booth and Brennan are finally coming to terms with their love.

Maybe.

**A/N: And there you have it, folks! I hoped you liked it, and whether or not you did, _please _leave me a review! It would make my Swaisy heart swell! XD **

**Peace,**

**Ellie (:**


End file.
